Klaus (Episode)
Klaus is the nineteenth episode of the second season of and the forty-first episode of the series overall. Summary KNOW THY ENEMY — Stefan and Damon are furious when they discover that Elena has defied them both to make a new ally and take control of the plan to out-maneuver Klaus. Disagreeing over how they should protect Elena leads to growing tension between the Salvatore brothers. Meanwhile, Stefan has his hands full trying to keep a confused and frightened Jenna safe. Flashbacks to 1492 reveal Katherine’s introduction to Elijah and Klaus along with the origin of the moonstone curse. Elena learns shocking new information about Klaus and his motives. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Klaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Trent Ford as Trevor (flashback) *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star *Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox Guest Cast *Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson *Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin Co-Starring *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Trivia * Antagonist: Klaus. * On March 1st, Dawn Olivieri tweeted part of the script that was in fact not supposed to be on there, as it was a leak and the producers do not like spoilers to be ruined. This is the reason why the image was removed shortly afterwards, and the original is no longer on Twitter. * This episode features Klaus' first appearance in his own body. It also features a re-appearance of Trevor in flashbacks. * This is the seventh flashback episode of the series. * This is the first episode of Season Two to feature only five main characters (Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jenna and Alaric). * This is Greta Martin's first appearance on the show. * The existence of vampires is revealed to Jenna by Klaus and inadvertently, Stefan, in this episode. With this revelation, all of the main characters of this season now know the truth or at least part of the truth about the Salvatore brothers. * Elijah reveals three shocking secrets: ** He and Klaus are half-brothers. ** Klaus is a vampire-werewolf hybrid. ** The Sun and Moon Curse is fake. The real "curse" is that the witches suppressed Klaus' werewolf side so he wouldn't be an over-powerful hybrid with all the powers of both species and none of their weaknesses. Werewolves can mate with each other or humans so Klaus would have the ability to procreate and hence the ability to sire an unstoppable and nearly-invulnerable hybrid race, which would destroy the witch-enforced balance of Nature. *** He would also be able to create hybrids through feeding his blood to werewolves and killing them, though he would not learn the second step in this process until later—to complete the transition, the newly-turned hybrid would need to drink the blood of a human Petrova doppelgänger. * Elijah and Klaus' struggle over Katherine's affections clearly mirrors the one between Stefan and Damon, which reiterates the series' recurring theme of history repeating itself. * There is a bit of foreshadowing - when Elijah meets Katherine for the first time he says "Forgive me. You remind me of someone". We later find out that this "someone" was Tatia, the first Petrova doppelgänger and Elijah and Klaus' first love. * Elijah told Elena a bit about his family whereabouts - He told her that his father was: "...a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe". But in the second season of The Originals, we learned that the Mikealson family actually originated in Norway, as both Mikael and Esther were born there. And that Mikael was not only a land owner, but also a Viking warrior. * When Klaus says "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus" he is indicating that he wants to distance himself from his step-father Mikael by rejecting the name he was given. * In the "Previously on The Vampire Diaries" section, they foreshadow the revelation of Klaus being the subject of the curse himself, rather than vampires and werewolves in general, when just after talking about the Sun and Moon Curse, Rose says "Klaus is the real deal." This particular part was possibly deliberate as "Klaus is the real deal" here may mean both that Klaus is the most powerful vampire around and that he is the subject of the curse rather than curse cast on werewolves and vampires by an Aztec shaman. * Alaric meets Katherine for the first time, but he initially mistakes her for Elena. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Alaric's Apartment **Lockwood Mansion **Gilbert House *England **Castle Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode ever of Joseph Morgan portraying Klaus on the TVD/TO universe. *This episode had about 2.70 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.11 million less than the previous episode. Trope * When faced with two terrible choices, Elena takes the third option and makes an alliance with Elijah. Quotes :Elijah: "Yes. Klaus is my brother." :Elena: "I—I heard that. I—I'm still processing." :Elijah: "I'm a bit behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is... OMG." ---- :Klaus: (in Alaric's body) "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" ---- :Klaus: (in Alaric's body) "You can't kill me, Stefan." :Stefan: "Watch me." ---- :Klaus: (after returning to his true body) "That's more like it." ---- :Elijah: (to Elena) "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead." ---- :Elijah: (to Elena about Klaus) "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed. Now, he must die." ---- :Katherine: (to Elijah in 1492) "True love is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?" :Elijah: "I do not believe in love, Katerina." ---- :Katherine: (to Elijah in 1492) "Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" ---- Klaus and Elijah discuss the sacrifice ritual and Katherine in 1492 :Klaus: "The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." :Elijah: "I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger." :Klaus: "What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end, that is all." :Elijah: "What, she should die for your gain?" :Klaus: "She's human. Her life means nothing." :Elijah: "I beg you to consider this." :Klaus: "Are you so foolish as to care for her?" :Elijah: "Of course not." :Klaus: "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care." :Elijah: "We did once." :Klaus: "Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned." ---- :Stefan: (to Elijah) "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." ---- :Elena: (to Jenna) "I should've told you. I thought that if you didn't know. you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control, and everything I've done to keep you out of it all blew up in my face." ---- :Elijah: (to Elena) "Your phone wοn't stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 2.19Klaus.jpg 2.19-01.jpg 2.19-02.jpg 219klaus17.jpg 219klaus16.jpg 219klaus13.jpg 219klaus10.jpg 219klaus9.jpg 219klaus15.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 219klaus7.jpg 219klaus6.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus4.jpg 219klaus3.jpg 219klaus2.jpg Old school elijah.jpg Sunrises001.jpg Episode-still-2x19-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-20640821-480-319.jpg 2x19_011.jpg |-|Screencaps= 00151545.jpg 219VampireDiaries0678.jpg 219VampireDiaries1096.jpg 969716_1331127497714_full.jpg 64002757.jpg 147198206_640.jpg Cap2.png Elijah-2x19-Klaus-elijah-21288010-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743246-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424984-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424993-1280-720.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x19-klaus-elena-gilbert-cap-02.jpg tumblr_lk3p13VlBM1qdm5xv.jpg katherine100.jpg Screenshot_1618.jpg Screenshot_1619.jpg Screenshot_1620.jpg Screenshot_1621.jpg Screenshot_1622.jpg Screenshot_1623.jpg Screenshot_1624.jpg Screenshot_1625.jpg Screenshot_1630.jpg Screenshot_1632.jpg Screenshot_1633.jpg Screenshot_1634.jpg Screenshot_1635.jpg Screenshot_1636.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two